Poor sick Ichigo
by Power-of-all
Summary: Poor Ichigo. She is not feeling too good, and all she needs is some rest. Unfortunately for her, Kish has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" I sneezed.

"Ichigo, are you feeling ok?" my mom asked.

"I just have a little cold mom" I said with a sniffle.

"Alright, just lie down and I'll call school and let them know your sick." mom said as she walked out of my room.

"Arigato!" I replied. The house seemed to spin in a slow circle, and it was kinda hard to focus on what I was doing. "I really need to just rest" I reassured myself. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

As soon as I laid down, I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Ahhh, is my pretty little kitty sick?" laughed Kish.

_Oh my God, why today? Any day but today!_ I thought as I got up and stared at him through my window. He is wearing what he always does, black shorts that go down to his knees with a brown cloth that hung off the front and back of the pants, a black shirt that cut off at his stomach, and the two pieces of cloth that each one hangs off of each shoulder. His greenish, black hair seemed unusually shiny today, as well as his golden eyes.

"What the hell do you want today Kish? I really don't feel like fighting you at the moment." I yelled at him.

Kish stopped smiling and looked at me with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Kish....?" I asked, starting to get freaked out by his look.

"Its time, kitty." He simply replies.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked, now starting to get scared. Even though I didn't hear all his answer, because my clouded mind couldn't focus on him right now, I thought I heard him say "time to come with me and leave this planet behind."

Even in my sickened state, I should have thought more then a little rationally when I said "No way Kish, I will never go with you because I must stay with my only love, Aoyama-kun!"

Kish gives me a look that I can only describe as pure hatred and then yelled "Ichigo, I will not let some tree-hugger fool stand between you and me!" With that, he turns around and flies toward Masaya Aoyama's house.

"WAIT KISH!!!" I scream at him as I jump out my window. That was a terrible idea. Instead of gracefully landing on my two feet, I land on my hands and knees. All I can say is it hurt a lot.

"Ouch! That really wasn't smart of me." I scolded myself. Everything was spinning, and my vision was blurring. "Why didn't I just take the door?" I thought as I unsteadily got to my feet and started to run/hobble towards Masaya's house.

About fifteen minutes later, I got to Masaya's house. I came to the door and stood there panting for awhile. "Dang," I thought,"this is pushing me beyond my limit."

I then heard a crash from in the house. "Aoyama-kun!" I screeched as I yanked open the door and ran inside. Even with the whole house spinning madly, I saw Kish holding Masayaagainst the wall with one hand. He seemed to be knocked out, which was good because Kish had his psi sword pointed at him. "Kish," I said carefully,"please leave Aoyama-kun alone."

Kish looked at me with his hate filled eyes. "Don't come any closer Ichigo!" He yelled at me. Suddenly, he seemed to realize what position he was in. He smiled evilly.

I could not help but moan about that look. I have seen it many times, because it was the look of when Kish had a plot that required me to come with him.

"Looks like you know what I want, my pretty little kitten." Kish smugly told me.

The world was spinning and it was really hard to do anything other then stay awake, but I defiantly yelled at him "Kish, for God's sake, just leave Aoyama-kun alone! He has nothing to do with our fight."

A big grin spread all over Kish's face, and he laughed as he said "Well, kitten, that's where you are wrong. You will do ANYTHING to make sure he is safe."

I fell to my knees, and as I fell forward, my final conscience thought was "This can't end well for me."

* * *

**If you are wondering why this is so short, well this is my first time writing like this. Review please!**


	2. Where am I?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view**

* * *

I awoke some time later to find myself in a room that was probably no bigger then my living room. It contained what looked like a mat and that was all. _Where am I?_ I thought as I slowly got to my feet. That was a mistake, I soon found out. The room started to spin furiously and my vision got blurry. I quickly sat back down and fell asleep.

I don't know how many hours went by, but I awoke to the smell of something gross. _Ewww! _I thought as I opened my eyes. On the mat was a bowl of some green, foul-smelling food.

"Eat up, my little kitty." Kish's voice said from behind me.

I jumped to my feet, and then quickly ran over to the wall to steady myself. I turned and faced Kish who was grinning at me. "Where am I?" I demanded.

Kish only smiled and then vanished.

"NO!" I yelled and pounded on what looked like the door. "LET ME OUT KISH, RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I heard a low chuckling, and then all was silent. Even though my vision was blurry, I got over the the green food. I saw a note and when I looked at it, it said "This food may look and taste bad, but it will help you get better, my little kitty. Love, Kishu." I don't know which is worse. The food, or the fact I'm trapped in this cell waiting for Kish. I sighed, then started eating the food.

I have to say, the food tasted like a cross between rotten fish and roadkill. However, I immediately started feeling better, and when it was all gone I felt like my old self.

_Time to escape_ I thought, and pulled out my power pendent. "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled. I transformed into my heroic form, and then cried out "Strawberry Bell!" The little heart shaped weapon appeared in my hands.

As I aimed at the door, I heard a voice say "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

I ignored the comment and yelled "Strawberry Surprise!" Well, the surprise was on me! Instead of the door falling down, the power bounced off the wall,and hit me. I fell backwards and heard chuckling.

"Told you so." The voice said. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. "Who is there?" I asked the voice.

Pai appeared on the opposite side of the room and glaired at me. "Oh, stop being so stupid" he calmly told me. He was holding some sort of orb looking device.

I felt my anger get a hold of me, and I pointed the strawberry bell at him. "Don't move, or I will be forced to hurt you!" I yelled at him.

He calmly laid the orb on the ground, turned around and before I could do anything, he teleported away.

"WAIT!" I yelled, but it was already to late. "Damn it!" I yelled and hit the wall with my left fist, only to have my punch return and hit my shoulder. "Ouch!" I cried out.

I walked cautiously over to the orb and picked it up. Before I could cry out, a image appeared on the screen. I saw Kish holding my unconscious body. "Don't worry Ichigo," Kish said with what looked like a disapproving frown on his face, "I didn't hurt your boyfriend."

I sighed in relief, and just as quickly gasped.

"But in exchange, you are going to marry me." Kish said with a evil look on his face.

_Oh no!_ I thought as I watched the orb turn off. "I'm going to have marry Kish now?" I said quietly. "No way!" I yelled. _I have to find a way out now, or else...._

Right at that moment, Kish teleports in holding what looked like a pink wedding dress. "Aww," he said said smiling, "Kitty's all ready dressed up and ready to play? Well, I think we can have some fun before we get married."

I felt a blush go through me, and then I remembered what his type of "play" meant. "Oh, shoot." I quietly said, starting to back away from him.

Kish had an evil smile, and when he put the wedding dress down, he said "Ready to play, my little pretty kitty?"

* * *

***Note*****If you are wondering what type of "play Kish means, it means fighting, which is why Ichigo is nervous having just got over her illness. What will happen next? Review please!**


	3. Oh, no!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view.**

* * *

For a few moments, nothing happened. I just looked at the evil grin that was on Kish's face and thought to myself,_ I hope that he teleports me to Earth, and then fight. That way, I might be able to get away._

With that thought on my mind, I sweetly asked him "Wouldn't it be a lot funner if we fought in a open environment? Or, even better a environment that has trees?" I had to suppress a shudder at the look of triumph in Kish's eyes.

"Oh, so you want to play rough huh?" Kish said with a smirk. "Fine with me, but where could we play, and not have your friends interfere?" He asked with a frown, thinking.

While he was thinking, I happened to notice that he was holding a ring. _OH MY GOD, HE'S SERIOUS ABOUT THE WEDDING! _I thought, and then quickly said "Why don't we just go to the park near my house, since we almost always fight there."

Kish looked like he was thinking it through, and for a second, I thought he would do it. Unfortunately, he chuckled and said "Sorry kitty, but I'm not that dumb. I know you just want to call your mews to help you."

As I felt my heart sink, and he said "Don't worry though kitty, we will have lots of fun, in the middle of the jungle!"

"THE JUNGLE!" I screeched. I have read many books on the dangerous animals that lived there. "Um...can't we fight somewhere different?" I begged.

I know I should not have begged, because a moment later, he laughed at it and said, "jungle it is then!"

He disappeared, and suddenly I was knocked out.

Some time later, I regained consciousness, I realized I was in deep trouble. For one thing, I was starring into the eyes of a big cat. The next was the fact my power pendent was laying about three meters to my left. "Nice kitty, please don't eat this kitty." I softly begged the cat. It just looked at me, and for a moment, I thought I was dead.

But, instead I heard it chuckle and say "Kitty? You look more like a human to me."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My fear over for the moment, I asked it, "Have you seen another human, with pointer ears and green hair?"

It thought about it, then said, "Yes, not too long ago. Right before he left, he laughed like a little kid and whispered in your ear something about finding a suitable host. I'm not really sure what that means."

I felt a cold wind go up my spine at the thought of how many deadly creatures Kish could choose from to fight with. "By the way," I asked the cat, "What type of cat are you?"

The creature looked at me funny, then said, "A tiger."

I just starred at it. I didn't know tigers were greenish/black. "Ok...." I said carefully. I did not want to make this tiger mad at me. "I guess I will see you later."

"Maybe..." the tiger said, then jumped away.

I walked over to my power pendent, and transformed into Mew Ichigo. I heard something large knocking down trees, and as I turned towards it, I saw Kish riding on something that would make a blue whale look small. "Say hello to my kitty." Kish told the creature. "Kitty, say hello to pain." he yelled down to me.

I would have to say, I have never been this scarred in my life. The thing looked like a giant spider, and I HATED spiders!

* * *

**Is this the end of Ichigo? Please review, thanks!  
**


	4. The jungle

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view.**

* * *

"Well kitty-cat, why don't we make this fight a little more interesting?" Kish asked with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, because the huge spider was still freaking me out.

"If I win, not only do you have to be my bride, but you must also promise to never return to your planet." Kish said.

"But what do I get if I win?" I asked.

"Hm...I guess you can go back to your normal life." He said with a pout.

"Ok, I accept that wager." I said, thinking that maybe the spider had a weakness that I could find.

"Oh, don't look so happy kitty, after all, all you have is your mew mew powers, and I've got this behemoth of a creature." He said trioumphantly.

"Shut up Kish, and just tell me the rules of the fight!" I shouted at him.

Still smiling, he said "The rules are simple; first person to fall on their butts looses."

"WHAT?!?" I yelled. That was more then a little unfair. Here I am, fighting the huge spider and Kish, and I can't even fall down?

"I guess you could always give up kitty, but where would the fun be in that." Kish said, smiling his most evil smile.

I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to fight as hard as I can, and do the impossible.

Kish suddenly stopped smiling and yelled, "ATTACK!" His creature lunged forward, and if not for my mew powers, I would have been crushed under the spiders belly. Even so, I barely got to my feet when it lunged again.

_Damn!_ I thought as I jumped onto a tree. If only Fujiwara-san was here...she could use her energy whip and force Kish to fall of the spider. I only sighed, then I quickly jumped to a different tree to avoid getting crushed by the spider.

Meanwhile, I heard Kish laughing his head off about me narrowly avoiding certain death. "Kitty-cat, your going to have to do more then just dodge if you want to win!" He laughed out.

I only growled, then shrieked as the branch I was on suddenly broke. Luckily, my tail got caught in a branch, but it hurt so badly that for a second, I could not do anything but cry out in pain.

The spider took the moment to turn around and start spraying some trees with what looked like a web. As I got back onto the branch, I realized I had no where to run. All of the closest trees were covered with the web.

_I really should have paid more attention in my classes,_ I thought. I remember studying about spiders, but I also remember that I took a nap during that class. _WAIT!_ I thought, _I do know the weakness of spiders!_

I smiled at the thought, but quickly let out a eek because of what I knew I had to do.

Meanwhile, the spider turned towards me and began to open its mouth and start to move forward. I sighed, then I jumped right onto the spider. Kish seemed surprise, but he quickly got over it and started to throw what looked like jellyfish at me, but they exploded when they got near me. I quickly took advantage of that.

I swung myself beneath one of the spiders legs, and the exploding jellyfish soon destroyed the leg I was under. After that, I swung from leg to leg, and did the same thing. After four of the spider's legs where gone, it let out a tremendous and terrible screech before it fell to the ground and died.

While the spider was falling, I jumped onto its back and held on for dear life as it hit the ground. I heard something chucking, I looked up and saw Kish's face not three centimeters away. He looked really happy, and said, "Wasn't that fun kitty? I enjoyed myself, how about you?"

I took advantage of his being this close to kick legs from beneath him. Instead of falling down, he floated upwards and said, "kitty, that wasn't very nice. Now, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

I let out a groan, and then yelled, "Kish, come down here and fight me!"

Kish merely chuckled and replied, "Come up here and fight me!" With that, his psi swords appeared in his hands, and he charged towards me.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" I yelled, and used the heart shaped weapon to defend myself from Kish's attack.

He forced me near the edge of the spider, and before I knew what was happening, I started to fall. _Oh no!_ I thought, _is this the end of me?_

* * *

**Will Ichigo fall and lose the game or will something else happen? Review and find out! Thanks!  
**


	5. What went wrong?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view.**

* * *

As I fell, I realized something that should have been obvious. Cat's ALWAYS land on their feet, and because I'm part cat...

I quickly rotated my body around and got my feet pointed downwards just before I hit the ground. Luckily, I didn't need to roll, so I was still in the game. Kish was following close behind me, ready to force me to lose.

Unfortunately for Kish, he didn't realize that I landed on my feet and smacked into the ground at full speed. "Ouch! Damn it, that hurt!" Kish cried out.

Before he could get on his feet, I tackled him and pinned his arms to the ground. "If kitty wanted to play _this _way, you should have told me sooner." Kish laughed out.

"You lose Kish!" I declared.

Kish looked like he was boiling mad, but quickly got over his rage. Instead, he kindly looked at me and said, "kitty, you've been bad, now its time to punish you."

I was confused, but not surprised. Kish was a sore loser. "You lost fair and square Kish, so just let it be over with." I said.

Kish simply smiled and in a blink of an eye, everything went black. _Not again!_ I thought right before the darkness took me.

I woke up, not surprisingly, back in the cell. "Kish, this is getting REALLY old!" I yelled at the walls. Silence returned my call. I sighed, then went over the the mat, sat down and hugged myself. _I won, didn't I?_ I asked myself. _Why didn't Kish keep his promise?_

I waited and thought about it for what seemed like hours, until Kish appeared holding food. He smiled and said, "Eat up my little pretty kitty-cat, after all, we have to get married soon."

I just starred at him and angerly said, "Wait, didn't I win?!? I won my freedom and I want to go home!"

Kish's smile never left his face as he replied, "Well kitty, I let your boyfriend, soon to be former boyfriend, live. That means we still get to get married."

I looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "But, you said..."

"I said," Kish smugly said, "NOT only do you have get married, but you can never go back to your planet."

"So, does that mean I can go back to my home?" I asked hopefully.

Kish smiled and said, "Of course we can, after three years on our honeymoon, we might be able to stop by for a quick visit."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to leave with Kish for three years! "Kish, I don't love you. Please, just let me go." I begged.

Kish's eyes turned dark, and he said with a chilly voice, "I will let you go, Ichigo."

At first, I thought that meant I was free, but I then realized he had called me Ichigo, which meant he was mad.

"I will let you go....TO HELL WITH ME!!!" Kish screamed as he lunged forward with his psi swords.

* * *

**Do not worry, I don't think the ending will be as predictable as you probably think it is. After all, I hate predictability! Also, I'm deeply sorry this chapter was shorter then the others, but I have to save something for the big ending!**

**Please review!**


	6. The end?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Ichigo's first person view.**

* * *

I narrowly avoided Kish's first slash, which caused him to lose his footing for a second. That was all it took me to jump behind him and pin his arms to his side.

"LET GO OF ME ICHIGO! I have to kill you, but don't worry...I will kill myself shortly afterward." Kish yelled with a note of hysteria in his voice.

I just held his arms against his side. _This is bad,_ I thought. _If he continues like this, then I'm dead! I will never see Aoyama-kun again!_ With that in mind, I found the strength to throw Kish to the ground and keep his arms pinned down.

"Kish, listen to me!" I screamed at Kish, who was now kicking and trying to bite my hands. "I am here, please just calm down!"

For a second, I thought my words had no effect on him. But, then Kish stopped struggling, and said with a grin, "Fooled you, didn't I?"

For a moment, I was confused. "WHAT?!?" I yelled. Instead of trying to kill me, he wanted me to get VERY close to him, and unfortunately for me, my face was only two centimeters away from his. Before I could protest or get away, one of his arms broke free from my grip and got behind my head. He pushed down with his arm and went forward with his face.

"Mmmmmm!!!" I tried to cry out. Kish didn't say anything but continued the kiss.

My left hand tried to slap him, but he caught it and held it at my side. My position was awkward, but I was trying to get released from this deep kiss.

I thought after a few minutes, Kish would let me go, but he kept his mouth firmly attached to mine. I finally realized he wanted me to return the kiss, so I regretfully gave myself over to the kiss. I have to say, even though he was my enemy, if kisses were a key to expression, then he kissed with the passion of a lover.

After several minutes of this making out, he finally let go and I unsteadily got to my feet. I felt lightheaded, but at the same time, amazingly good. Kish stayed where he was, so I just went over to one side of the cell and sat by myself.

It was hard to imagine that earlier, we were fighting to the death. I took a few deep breaths to calm my speedy heart, and before long I nodded off.

I awoke quiet a bit later and found myself tucked into my bed. I was confused, until I heard Kish say from outside my window, "Well, kitty-cat, it was fun, but I have to go now before Pai and Taruto start to get worried."

I just looked at him for a few seconds and when I found my voice, I asked quietly, "What was the purpose of all that? First, you attack Aoyama-kun, then you kidnapped me, you fought me with a giant spider, then we fought to the death, kiss me, and finally return me to my house?"

Kish smiled and replied calmly, "It was all just a game, in order to make you feel better."

I just starred at him, and yelled "WHAT!"

Kish was still smiling as he jumped into my room, came over to my bed and tucked me in. "Kitty, I care about you." Kish told me softly. "I was going insane thinking about how sick you were, so I thought I could heal you. While I am most certain that one day we will become husband and wife, I will leave you to rest from all the excitement."

I just stammered at that thought. Kish laughed a friendly laugh and said, "Of course, I also just couldn't help myself to your pretty lips."

I jumped out of my bed, but before I could kill him, Kish jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night laughing.

* * *

**What did you think? Pretty unpredictable, huh? If you knew this was coming, then read the alternative ending in my M rated collection. It's the first story. Because of certain....things, I had to rate it M. So, if you aren't old enough, please don't scare yourself with images. Don't worry though...if you can handle blood, then read away. Oh...and if liked this story, there is a sequel called "Poor sick Kish?" Please review before you leave.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
